When installing asphalt shingles on a sloped roof, a course of starter shingles is applied along the lower edge of the roof as the first course of shingles. A conventional technique for installing a row of starter strip shingles is to use a series of rectangular starter strip shingles applied consecutively along a roof surface. Starter strip singles eliminate the need for cutting shingle tabs to create a starter row. However, they are problematic because they create a series of end joints between each starter strip shingle. A roofing installer must ensure that any overlaying shingles' end joints do not line up with these starter end joints, otherwise water could enter between the joints and reach the roof deck surface. The number of end joints created in application of starter course can be reduced by use of a starter roll product. A starter roll product provides similar benefit to rectangular starter strip shingles, however, it is provided in a roll configuration such that it may extend greater distances along the roof surface.
Regardless of whether starter strip shingles or a roll starter product is used as the starter course, the starter course must be installed on the roof deck surface such that a portion extends over the eaves and edges of the roof deck to provide an extended barrier which prevents water from entering at the side of the shingles and damaging roof deck material such as the rake and fascia boards. However, conventional starter strip shingles or a roll starter products are not manufactured thick enough to provide adequate stiffness which would support the overhang portion described above. For example, a conventional starter roll product that extends more than ¾ inch over a roof surface can eventually bend and fracture, leaving the roof deck material vulnerable to water damage. As a result, the distance which a starter roll product can extend over roof deck surface is limited and a drip edge is required for all installations.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a roofing product which provides the benefits of conventional starter roll product in combination with reinforcement allowing a portion of the roofing product to overhang the roof surface.